Víspera de declaraciones
by Tiffkinomoto
Summary: A solo un día de navidad, Sakura Kinomoto, ha tomado la difícil decisión de terminar con su novio, Yukito Tsukishiro,por varias razones. Hundida en sus lágrimas, se reencontrara con un viejo amigo quien le demostrará que le importa mas de lo que ella cre.


AVISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ESTO ES UN ONE-SHOT :D Lo hice de repente, así que me da igual cómo me haya quedado xD, a mí me encanto :3 Sooolo, léanlo :3

**Vísperas de declaraciones.**

2:00 p.m. Víspera de Navidad. La mañana estaba algo nublada y fría, de tal manera que el viento helado invernal se colaba entre las fibras de tela de mi chaqueta , provocando que la poca calidez que permanecía en mi cuerpo se desvaneciera poco a poco. De vez en cuando escalofríos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y me hacían estremecerme un poco. Las calles estaban repletas de personas comprando obsequios para sus familiares, amigos, seres queridos. Se escuchaban frecuentemente las puertas de las tiendas, abriéndose y cerrándose cada 2 segundos, ya fueran gente entrando o saliendo, todo el mundo cargaba esa ansiedad característica de esa época del año.

Yo solo los veía, y me causaba algo de risa… ¿Cómo la gente podía dejar todo eso a última hora? Digo, yo no es que sea muy responsable, es más, el premio a la persona más distraída puede que me lo lleve yo, pero hace ya 1 semana que había hecho todas aquellas compras navideñas. Para mi hermano, mi papá, Tomoyo, mis amigos del instituto, y sin duda el regalo que no me podía faltar, el más especial de todos, para mi novio, Yukito.

Sin embargo yo estaba ahí, sentada, solo riéndome de aquella escena, cuando debería estar probablemente en un café con aquel chico que suponía ser tan especial, si no fuese porque se había retrasado más de 30 minutos. Algo tedioso, en verdad, muy tedioso. Revisaba mi celular cada minuto, en espera de alguna llamada o mensaje suyo, o un milagro, quizás. Por si fuera poco, empezó a nevar, no es que no me gusté la nieve ni nada por el estilo, pero yo no me había puesto mi chaqueta de invierno, porque por más que fuese, la persona con que saldría sería mi novio, Y díganme ustedes…¿Quién no se quiere ver linda para ese chico que nos trae locas? No conozco a la primera chica que me diga lo contrario, pues se sabe que es así. Aunque, tanto pensar en él fastidia, y más porque hemos discutido todos estos días ya que ha estado rarísimo, de verdad, _rarísimo._

Frotaba mis manos contra mis brazos para tratar de hacer algo de fricción y así calentar un poco mi cuerpo, pero eran intentos algo inútiles. Sonó el celular, una esperanza, que luego se fue al ver lo que tenía escrito el mensaje "No podré ir, discúlpame, nos vemos en tu casa en la noche. Tsukishiro". Un sabor amargo se quedó en mi garganta por ese momento, pensar que me había hecho esperar 45 minutos, sentada como idiota en esa banquilla, solo para que me dijera que no podría ir, dejarme ahí, sola, con frío y súper emocionada. Una emoción que a los pocos segundos se transformó en frustración, en esas en lo que no piensas lo que haces, porque lo único que quieres es sentirte menos mierda de lo que sentías en esos momentos. Sin pensarlo dos veces volví a tomar el celular y escribí un mensaje, del que pude haberme arrepentido por toda mi vida: "No hace falta que vayas, es más, no quiero ni verte. Disculpa, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Kinomoto". Enviar. Ese estúpido botón que quisieras que tuviera retroceso, pero sin embargo, no es así. Ya lo había enviado y no había vuelta atrás, solo quedaba…Nada, no me quedaba nada.

La frustración aumento pero ahora estaba acompañada de tristeza, la mezcla perfecta para hacer que esa sustancia cristalina salga de tus ojos y recorran todo tu rostro en busca de un lugar en donde caer libremente y depositar el dolor que lleva consigo. Ahí me encontraba, llorando sentada, con frío y para más, sin nadie que me pudiera decir "Todo está bien, yo estoy contigo". No me dolía el hecho de haber terminado con Yukito, al contrario, pero pensar en todos los problemas que habíamos tenido últimamente, me desmotivaba muchísimo, ya que la mayoría eran culpa de él, lo que me provocaba pensar que no estaba muy motivado en continuar esa relación.

Perdida en mi mente, sentí que algo sólido cayó entre mis piernas, y me devolvió al mundo real. Yo seguía ahí sentada, pero ahora tenía un envase de café al frente, y a un chico sentado a mi lado, un chico que sabía perfectamente quien era. Abrí mi boca, pero no salió nada. Probablemente solo quería agradecerle el gesto de haberme dado eso, pero al mirarlo, solo pensé en que yo estaría tomando eso, precisamente ahora, y no precisamente con él, sino con el chico que hace 30 minutos, era mi novio. Negándome a llorar de nuevo, le agradecí al chico con la cabeza, pero deje a un lado el café, y agarré mis cosas, dispuesta a irme.

-E-Espera – Me detuvo aquel chico.

- ¿Qué quieres Shaoran? – Pregunte en tono frío y serio.

-¿Por qué llorabas Sakura? Eso no es muy usual en alguien como tú.

- ¿Alguien como yo? – Me volteé para quedar frente a él, que también se había levantado de la banquilla. -¿Y cómo soy yo?

Colocó una mano en su nuca y bajo la cabeza, una risita algo falsa salió de él – Ya sabes, tan…Sakura.

-Je, je – Simulé reírme – Gracias por esa respuesta tan convincente, idiota.

-Disculpa…De verdad, ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

¿Shaoran? ¿El gran Shaoran Li? El "maduro" de la clase, que siempre hacía un gesto de desprecio cuando llegaba tarde a clases…¿Me quería acompañar? ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Digo, no es que nos llevemos muy bien, pues desde que éramos niños no nos hablabamos

-¿Por qué quieres acompañarme?

- Porque es navidad…Y, ya sabes…Hay que ser bueno por estas fechas.

Me quede un rato en silencio y lo pensé bien…¿De verdad quería Shaoran ser bueno conmigo? Bueno, no es que no pueda, pero eso no era usual en él. Además aceptarle ese gesto sería de buena educación, ya que se había tomado la molestia de comprarme un café.

-Vale – Acepté secándome las lágrimas que aún me quedaban.

-¡Eso! – Celebró - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Al parque de diversiones, ahí estaría bien…

Nos fuimos caminando, ya que quedaban a unas 3 calles de donde estábamos, y a pesar de la nieve, no sentía frío alguno, pues Li me había prestado su chaqueta, que obviamente era más abrigada que la que yo cargaba puesta. Shaoran nunca pareció de esas personas que se preocupan por los demás, ya que, era algo frío y serio en clases y solo hablaba con sus amigos más cercanos, en este caso, Yamazaki y Hiragizawa. Que solo nos hablábamos en la época de cuando me ayudaba con las cartas Clow, era él quien estaba allí conmigo, acompañándome sin alguna mueca de fastidio – u obligación – en su cara. Ya allí pensé que sería buena idea subirnos a alguna atracción, porque, a pesar de la nieve, todas funcionaban perfectamente y se veían divertidas.

Y sí, acepto que a veces puedo ser muy infantil.

Quería subirme en la rueda, pero luego pensé que no sería muy buena idea. Shaoran, al ver mis intenciones, agrego:

-Estará bien si nos subimos ahí.

Mis ojos se iluminaron, no pensé que un chico podría darse cuenta de lo que quería con tan solo verme, pues ni Yukito lo hacía.

-G-Gracias. – Respondí algo apenada.

Y sí, pues fuimos juntos a pesar de que solo fuéramos amigos. O algo así. Aunque no fuera algo que solía sentir siempre, la sangre se fue a mis mejillas y sentía como estas se calentaban.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? – Bromeó – Que nunca te has subido en una rueda con un chico.

Y fue ahí cuando recordé, que sí, la primera vez que me monte en una rueda de la fortuna con un chico – Que no fuese mi hermano – fue con Tsukishiro. Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo, sin compasión alguna. Después sentí como todo se empezaba a ver borroso, mientras Shaoran solo me veía con cara de horror y…bueno, no recuerdo más nada, porque al despertar, estaba en una casa que no conocía, paredes blancas, ventanas inmensas, un balcón. Definitivamente, no estaba en mi cuarto. Oí unos leves golpes en la puerta, y desde la cama, y lo admito, con algo de miedo, tartamudee un "Adelante". Se abrió la puerta lentamente y de ahí surgió ese chico que había estado conmigo minutos antes de que me desmayara. Tenía una taza de té en sus manos, por lo que se fue acercándose decididamente a entregármela.

Se sentó en la cama, justo al lado de mí, me puse un poco nerviosa, pero él me calmo diciéndome:

-Tranquila, no intentaré hacer nada.

-Está bien – Me tranquilicé

-Ahora…¿Por qué estabas llorando? – Eso es ir directo al grano.

-Porque – Trague grueso – Acabo de terminar con mi novio.

-Tsukishiro ¿Eh? – Preguntó él, al parecer muy tranquilo.

-Sí – Abrí mis ojos de par en par - ¿Cómo sabes qué…

-Je, je. ¿Se te ha olvidado que yo estaba allí cuando te le declaraste? – Preguntó mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca.

Fue cuando recordé perfectamente, él estaba allí, en el mismo planetario, mientras yo me le declaraba a Yukito.

-No…Ya recordé.

-Así que – bajo sus manos de la nuca y se acomodó para quedar justo al frente de mí – ¿Fue Tsukishiro quien te termino?¿O te armaste de valor para terminarle tú?

-Fui yo – respondí con la mirada baja – Pero…estoy bien, ya las cosas no iban tan bien como parecían.

-Je – se rio – Y pensar que mañana es su cumpleaños.

-Gracias por recordarme idiota. – Le di un pequeño golpe y lleve mis manos hacia mi rostro.

-¡Eh! Exclamó él agarrándome las manos y apartándolas de mi cara – Pero no has dicho ya que estas bien.

- Pero...Duele.

- Lo sé – Respondió él, en tono más serio y mirando hacia otra parte.

Estaba sorprendida, nunca pensé que a Shaoran le pudiera haber pasado eso, o que le hubiese podido haber gustado un chico, porque por su forma de ser, no parecían interesarle mucho las chicas.

Vamos Sakura, él es un chico. Tiene hormonas como todos, ¿No?

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – Vaya Sakura, que pregunta tan oportuna.

- Porque hace 4 años, me paso con una chica. – Volteó la mirada hacia mí.

- ¿De verdad?¿ Quién fue esa…

-La tengo justo al frente ¿Te basta con eso?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro de nuevo, solo dejando los rostros descubiertos, que se llenaron de lágrimas luego.

-P-pero si tú nunca…

- Sí – me interrumpió de nuevo – Desde que me abrazaste por primera vez… Pero, nunca podría…pues, a ti te gustaba Tsukishiro y, yo no me metería con eso. – Suspiró, y me miró a los ojos de nuevo, y agregó – El día en que pensaba declararme ya me habías llegado con la noticia de Tsukishiro y aunque me estaba destruyendo por dentro me reconfortó el verte sumamente feliz, era lo que quería para ti de un principio.

Seguía llorando, y solo le pregunté:

-¿Y por qué de repente te volviste tan frío conmigo?

-Porque no soy de aquellos chicos a los que les gusta lastimarse…Me hacía feliz el hecho de que Tsukishiro te hiciera tan feliz, pero me sentía débil al pensar que no era yo quien provocaba esa felicidad.

Acaricié su rostro con mi dedo y me fui acercando lentamente hacia su oído.

-Perdóname, perdóname por todo – le susurré.

-Yo te perdoné hace muchísimo tiempo. El que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo, por haber actuado antes así contigo.

Me abrazó y acarició mi cabello, de una manera cariñosa, hacía tiempo que no sentía un cariño como ese. Luego de aquel largo y reconfortante abrazo, quedamos un rato viéndonos a los ojos. Solo pareció cuestión de segundos el momento en que nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, y quedamos tan cerca que solo sentíamos nuestra respiración, y fue en ese momento cuando nuestros labios hicieron contacto uniéndose en un dulce beso, pero a la vez fuerte, de esos besos en donde los labios te quedan como acalambrados, y todavía sientes aquella energía por ellos. Mis mejillas ardían de nuevo, y al separarnos, sentí aquella necesidad de volver a besarlo, pero pensé que sería suficiente por aquel agitado día.

-Perdonado. - Concluí

Shaoran me llevo hasta mi casa, el camino nunca se me había parecido tan corto. Pero ya al frente, recordé que era víspera de navidad y también recordé el hecho de que Shaoran vivía solo. Así que solo le pedí a Shaoran que me esperará un momento afuera, y deje mis obsequios al lado del árbol de navidad, deje una nota en el refrigerador, me aseguré de agarrar un abrigo grueso, y volví a salir, al lugar en donde estaba aquel chico, el chico que se me había declarado hace unas horas, el chico del que internamente, siempre estuve enamorada.

Shaoran besó mi mejilla y me volvió a abrazar de nuevo.

-Esta será una navidad que nunca olvidarás, mi querido Shaoran.

Mensaje de Tiff-san Bueno, esto es todo xD, espero les haya gustado y disculpen si les pareció algo largo o-ó , recuerden dejar reviews 3 Les quiero.


End file.
